The present invention relates to an improved spinning lures useful in trolling or casting. The present lures are particularly useful in methods of fishing which involve the lure being submerged and in motion relative to the water.
The prior art lures designed for trolling or casting are streamlined, that is, the shape of the body of the lure is contoured to reduce resistance, or drag, as the lure moves through the water. Previously it was considered that a streamline shape to reduce drag was desirable and positive attribute of spinning lures. Typical streamlined lures are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,395,533; 2,551,127; 2,763,953; 3,340,643, and; 4,163,338.
The types of lures to which the present invention relates are those that have spinner blades, or spoons. A spinner blade is a blade or plate rotatably attached to the spindle portion of the lure. The purpose of the spinner blade is to attract fish by rotational movement of the blade about the axis of the spindle. As the lure is moved through the water, the spinner blade acts as a rotating vane. A forward moving spinner moves through the water in a spiral path. Spinner blades are varied in size, or shape to change the angle at which the blade rotates about the spindle. Typically spinner blades are eliptical in shape and are usually hollowed. Spinner blades are commonly made having shinny surfaces to be more attractive to the fish. Typically such blades are fabricated of a gilded metal or stainless steel. Spinner blades, or spoons, are commercially available in a number of standard sizes, for example, from 00 (small) to 5 (large).
The motion of the spinner blade through the water causes, by friction of the blade and because it is attached to the spindle of the lure, a torque, or twisting movement, on the spindle. The twisting movement is directly transferred to the fish line. Much of the twisting movement will transcend a swivel, or swivels, positioned between the fish line and the lure because the forward motion of the lure through the water substantially reduces the ability of a swivel to rotate. As the trolling or casting operation proceeds, the fishing line is repeatedly rotated over long periods of time. The result is a severely twisted line which self-forms into loops, larger twists and snarls that soon become practically impossible to untangle. The ultimate solution is to replace the entire fish line.
In summary, the more streamlined the spinner blade lure; the more twisting of the fish line; the more twisting of the line, and; the sooner the line becomes useless.
The lures of the present invention substantially eliminate line twist. Further, the present lures provide a maximum of spinner blade rotation with a minimum of forward motion.